


Mates, They're Sappy

by moretrash



Series: Dads of Marmora [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kisses, Kolivan is distracted by how hot Antok is bye, M/M, Massage, Sappy, They're Sappy Okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moretrash/pseuds/moretrash
Summary: Keith sees how mates work. Its sappy, so sappy. But its nice.





	Mates, They're Sappy

For weeks, Keith had wondered why Antok kept his mask on all day. He was the only marmorite who did so, most wore their masks only on missions or during stealth training, or if they were assisting with a new blade’s trials. 

For a while, he had thought that it was because Antok was disfigured in some way, perhaps due to a mission, and he kept the mask on because he thought he looked ugly. Although he didn’t know Antok that well at the time, it hurt Keith’s heart for someone to think that way. He himself had thought that way for years, and he wouldn’t wish it on anybody. Shiro had dealt with those same thoughts after he came back from Kerberos, no longer thinking himself attractive due to the prosthetic arm and the scar that went across his nose. It had take quite a bit to reassure him otherwise.

But, that first night that he went to sleep in Antok’s nest, Keith found that that was not the case. 

Antok was actually very attractive. He had gentle yet sharp, rugged features and the scar that ran diagonally across his face only added to those looks. Which puzzled Keith even more. Why did Antok keep his mask on then?

Well, his answer would come several weeks later.

He knew that Antok and Kolivan were mates, as were Ulaz and Thace. 

It was a rare day that Antok forgot to put on his mask before venturing out of the nest room in the morning. For the entire day afterwards, Keith could see how much it distracted Kolivan.

The usually strong and emotionless leader was reduced to a lovestruck teenager. He would shamelessly stare at his mate in such an adoring and lovesick way that it reminded Keith of the look the main girl in a high school movie had when she first sees the main boy. Except, Kolivan wouldn’t try to act natural when Antok caught him staring. He would just keep staring in that adoring, loving way and a soft smile would spread across his face.

Keith understood, then, why Antok kept his mask on all day. Kolivan hadn’t gotten a single iota of work done that day, too distracted by his mate.

Though it was almost hideously sappy to see, Keith felt a sort of hope whenever he saw that look on Kolivan’s face. He could only hope that one day he had a mate who would look at him so adoringly, even if he was scarred or years had passed.

After dinner, when all packs in the building were shuffling back to their nests to relax after a long day, Kolivan’s pack was no different. 

Antok and Kolivan would retreat to a corner of the room. Kolivan would clamber onto Antok’s lap, pressing soft butterfly kisses all over his mate’s face and down to his shoulders. When he seemed satisfied and pulled away at last, Antok would lean down and repeat the action to Kolivan, seemingly trying to press kisses to more sensitive parts of Kolivan’s skin to hear the normally composed man giggle shamelessly and half-heartedly complain that the action tickled. 

-

While Kolivan and Antok’s actions were hideously sappy in one way, Keith found that the sappy parts of Thace and Ulaz’ relationship were quite different.

They both had a constant desire to be close to each other. Thace had even requested that his office be moved closer to the medical bay so that he could be near Ulaz all day. 

Keith knew that they had both been spies in Galra empire ships for quite a while, and he knew that being separated from a mate for a long time had bad effects on a Galra, seeing as how Galra mated for life.

(When he had explained the concept of divorce and remarrying to his pack, Keith was surprised that they were all very upset that the idea of purposely separating from their mate. Apparently, divorce was unheard of among Galra.)

Thace could often be found popping into the medical bay for a few minutes to visit Ulaz. Keith assumed that it was just to reassure himself that the paler Galra was still there, and not on a Galra ship, at risk of being caught and executed at any time. That fear never really went away, Keith supposed.

At the end of the day, Thace and Ulaz would retreat to another corner of the room, wrap themselves in each other’s embrace. They would stay silent and still for a while, simply soaking in the presence of their mate. Occasionally, Keith could see that sometimes they would sway together as if listening to some non-existent slow dance song. 

Sometimes, they would murmur to each other about their day, comfort each other if something bad had happened. They could be seen giving each other a massage to get rid of tense muscles after a long day. It seemed to work, as both parties seemed to be a relaxed puddle of goo by the time all members of the pack joined together to sleep. 

Everything the two pairs of mates did was sappy, but Keith wouldn’t trade it for anything. It was familial, comforting in a way.

Yeah, he wouldn’t trade it for anything.


End file.
